


Price Of Prosperity

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: After the war the Fire Nation is more prosperous then before. More prosperity leads to more food. More food means more belly. Especially for the royal family. Zuko and Mai embrace their new bellies. Azula is a little less thrilled. But TyLee turns out to be more persuasive then anyone thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like weight gain fanfiction the back button is your friend.

The end if the war had brought Years of peace and wealth. And of prosperity. Maybe to much prosperity.This prosperity wasnt unseen by Zuko who had taken a grand liking to the royal feast. He and Mai had grown noticeably larger with the growing size of the feasts. Azula could never see her letting herself go to to that extent. And yet the princess could miss the way that her tummy had grown at least slightly. With no avatar to chase and no reason to keep up with her bending the princess had clearly gone a little soft. But not so much that she had to struggle to squeeze into her old robes. Without thinking Azula played with the soft fabric covering the very slight curve of her tummy. The cloth still did a pretty good job at hiding her little gain.  
In the next few days Zuko became twice the man he was. He would never had to worry about people judging him for the extra weight he put on. Azula assumed she probably wouldnt be either. But she liked to think she had a little more self control than that. But as the servers laid more and more food on the table she felt that restraint going away. They set out fruit pies of all flavours. The fruite pies were always a guilty pleasure for her. And so she indulged some. Maybe overdoing it a little. She mostly stuck to eating the fruit pies with a plate or two of hippocow meat. Maybe more she lost track. Afterwards as Azula leaned back in her chair she was hit by guilt as she noticed her belly bulging out further than usual expanded to make room for her meal. It displayed itself more noticeably beneath her robes round and firm. She wasnt by any means huge huge wasntthe right word. Chubby doesnt quite fit either. Fuller was the right word but that did not help her feel any better. Azula never felt so full in her life her tummy ached from eating too much. She decided to forget about it she was probably just bloated anyways. The princess walked herself to her bedroom ready to sleep of the sickly full feeling. She couldn't afford to be tired. She had a visit to plan for and to look forward to.

Azula never viewed herself as fat until that visit. It had been a very long time since Tylee and Azula saw each other. Tylee's time with the Kyoshi warriors did her well. The girl was as slim as ever with newly toned abs. Azula couldnt help but feel a bit jealous. By comparison she was alarmingly large. In just the few days before Tylee's arrival Azula found herself giving into her own lazy indulgences more and more. Each time added a little more soft roundness to her plump middle that was growing increasingly more noticable beneath her tightening robes. If Tylee noticed she didnt say anything. Instead she took Azula's hand and lead her into the palace. Azula didn't protest she wanted to go inside anyways.   
On sight she tugged Zuko into a hug. Her little body seemed to sink into the fire lord as if he was a large pillow. "It's soooo good to see you again!!" The girl exclaimed. She was still hugging Zuko joyfully. 

"Ok you can let go now." Zuko pay her on the shoulder.

"But your just so soft and warm."

"Uhhh. Ok I guess." Zuko didn't know how to respond to that.

She looked over at Mai and repeated the process leaving Azula to feel jealous and relived all at once. On one hand she felt kind of left out. On the other hand at least she know she wasn't fat enough to have caught Tylee's attention. The happy go lucky girl skipped back over to Azula's side. She gave Azula a confused look "you haven't gotten dressed yet."

Azula hadn't realized it until Tylee pointed it out. It wasnt like her to forget something like that. The princess dismissed the commentary. "I didn't have time."

"What were you doing?" Tylee asked.

"I was working on my fire bending" She lied. 

"How did that go?" 

"Same as always. It went well." Azula replied.

"We should all go somewhere!! You know and hang out like we used to!" Tylee exclaimed.

Zuko looked over at Mai. She shrugged.

Since noone said no Tylee grabbed Azula's hand again "you should get dressed then."

Azula pulled her hand out of Tylee's. "You wait out here."

She walked into her room and shut the door. Azula rummaged through her closet looking for something nice looking.  
At last she found something to wear. It was a simple outfit but it would work. Its not like they were going to go any where fancy anyways.  
Azula stood in front of the mirror and slipped out of her night outfit.  
Now without the cover of her robes she could see that she wasn't simply bloated. Her belly remained just as big as it was the night before. It was no longer just a slight curve it stuck out quite farther and much rounder. She bit her lip nervously realizing that she may actually have a problem. She rubbed her hand over her softer middle. "I've got to start practicing my bending for real." Azula mumbled to herself. Holding her shirt up she hoped it would still fit. The princess tugged it on and picked up the pants, putting those on too. She gave a sigh of relief when both fit without a struggle. And they seems to hid her pudge as well. 

"It's about time!" Tylee shouted. "I was beginning to think you'd never be ready."

Azula shrugged "I take my time."

"Well hurry up I'm hungry." Zuko said.

"Youre always hungry." Mai pointed out.

"So are you." He jabbed at her bulging gut.

"Well you two will just have to wait because."

Zuko and Mai were already heading for the door. Tylee looked at Azula. "I guess were going out to eat after all."

"Great." Azula grumbled. Just what she needed. "You know we could go our separate ways."

"We're supposed to be hanging out together all four of us like old times." Tylee declared.

"Alright." Azula sighed. She and Tylee followed Zuko and Mai. Not a single person didn't stop to stare at the couple heading for the Fire Nation's finest restaurant. Azula was almost embarrassed to be with them. The group seated themselves near the back of the restaurant. 

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh just make it easy for yourself and get us one of everything." Mai said.

"That isn't exactly easy." The server replied. He looked at the fire lord "but of course it can be arranged for you."

Azula stared at the palms of her hands. She'd keep herself on check this time. The first dishes came. Azula watched Mai and Zuko get right to it. Tylee took some time to think about what she would be eating. Azula decided to go for the fruit pies before Zuko and Mai could get them all. She took one at first but she decided to take two more just in case she had room. Zuko and Mai were now eating so greedily it was practically a race to get to the food. Azula decided to just grab whatever she could get before the other two got it first. Poor Tylee only managed to get a fruite pie and a few rather large plates of sausage. After a certain point the princess had lost track of how much she had eaten. She'd never felt so full. Her stomach ached more them ever. I probably should have just put some food off to the side instead of eating it all. Azula reflected.Her attentions turned to the two fruit pies she'd saved at the end of her table. Zuko and Mai were still going at it. She wouldn't have the chance to eat the fruit pies if she didn't do it at that moment. With some hesitation the princess finished off her meal. She placed her hands on her stuffed middle and looked over at Tylee. The girl was looking a little heavier than usual. Her normally smooth belly was peeking out some as if someone had slid one of the larger soup bowls under it. Zuko and Mai had attracted some stares but none of them could really spot a difference. Azula had come to feel like the couple had gotten so large anymore weight would look much different. But Azula on the other hand could see many sets of eyes falling on her newly plump form. Shed find out later that night that her newly plump figure attracted a particular set of eyes. 

Still feeling heavy and kind of sick Azula struggled up the stairs. By the time she reached her room she was panting. She never remembered the stairs being that hard to walk up. She walked into her room to change back into her night robes. Standing before the mirror Azula could see that her tummy was no longer round and firm but soft and rather rolly. Her now plump cheeks grew red and hot. The princess didn't have a double chin yet but could tell she had the beginnings of one. Her cheeks grew redder. She tugged her sleeves over her arms. She just finished fastening the top two buttons when Tylee appeared in the room. Azula flinched. Her belly was still poking it of her night robes. "You left the door open."

"Tylee get out of here!"

Tylee set her leftovers on Azula's dresser and stepped closer. The princess just looked so cuddly. She had to see for herself. Tylee's hand found the plump flesh And her finger tips slipped slightly in between the rolls. She smoke moved her hand up and down causing the princess's stomach to quiver. "Tylee cut that. Cut that." Azula relaxed her words left her. 

"Cut what out?" Tylee asked.

Azula shook her head. "Nevermind." She stammered. Her face growing redder by the minute. There was something pleasureable Tylee's rubbing. But she wasn't going to let Tylee know that. Tylee's hands slid onto either side of Azula's middle, squeezing it so that it pushed further out she gave it a kiss. The princess had definitely grown so warm and soft. "What are you doing Tylee?"

"Just messing around." Tylee replied. "You've just gotten so big!"

"So have Mai and Zuko! Go do this to them." Azula shouted.

"But I want to do this to you." Tylee declared as she her finger down to Azula's belly button. 

"I like you like this." Tylee added as she grabbed a leftover fruit pie from the dresser and put it in Azula's mouth. The princess had a striking feeling she'd be needing a whole new wardrobe soon. Tylee fed Azula the last of her leftovers. She gave Azula's growing stomach one last caress before skipping down the hall. Azula lie down on her bed to full to move. She rubbed her hand over her gorged belly before rolling over and trying to sleep. The next morning Azula woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food. Tylee was already waiting for her when she got there. Food was already piled onto the table. "I made this for you!"

"All of it?" Azula asked already feeling her stomach aching. Tylee nodded.

"You're going to help me eat it right?" She jumped up and popped the nearest food item into Azula's mouth. She tugged the princess into the chair next to hers. Tylee picked up the nearest plate of food and began feeding the princess. The first thing she fed her was a plate of komodo chicken. With her free hand she rubbed up and down Azula's sizable belly. Tylee reached across the table for a couple of moon cakes. She cut herself a slice first and gave the rest to Azula.

"Hey leave some for us!" Zuko shouted grabbing one of the moon cakes.

"Relax Zuko I don't think we need anymore moon cakes." She gave her mountain of a belly a pat. 

"Maybe you don't." Zuko replied as he squeezed himself into a chair that barely fit his girth.

Tylee forced another slice of cake into Azula's mouth. "Alright Tylee." The girl took that as an opportunity to feed the princess more. "That's enough I'm full."

Tylee poked Azula's tummy. "No you aren't." She winked.

"Seriously Tylee." Tylee cut Azula off with the last slice of the first moon cake. 

"You know you're not full. Tylee replied as she rubbed in a circular motion around Azula's plumper belly. "You like food."

"I like food but I don't like this." Azula placed her hand atop her pudgy middle.

"Oh really?" Tylee asked already cutting into the next moon cake. Her hand fell over Azula's. 

"Should we do something?" Mai asked looking over at the other two.

"It's Azula if she really didn't want Tylee feeding her that much it would be happening." Zuko didn't even look up from his own meal. "She's just using Tylee as a cover up."

"If you say so."

Tylee at the first two slices she cut and fed the rest to Azula who gave little protest other then a half hearted no. She really did want the food but she also wasn't lying about not wanting to put on anymore weight. But with Tylee around if would be unavoidable. Tylee had finished half of their third moon cake herself and gave the rest to Azula. The princess noticed that her gut wasn't the only one getting big. Tylee was now lolling rounded as well similar to how Azula had looked before the girl arrived. Azula herself was another story. The princess's belly was now resting slightly in her lap. Tylee still didn't let up. Next on her list was a plate of fruit pies. Azula felt her appetite grow and curdled her own greed. She let Tylee feed her every last one leaving Zuko angry that he didn't even get one. Azula felt much fuller then ever her stomach throbbing in gluttonous pain. She lie back in her chair rubbing at her much larger belly. "You want to lay down?" Tylee asked. The princess nodded. Tylee helped the bloated princess to her feet and upstairs. Azula hoped she didn't look as stuffed as she felt. "Need a break?" Tylee asked. Azula nodded panting to heavily to say anymore. Standing again in front of the mirror Azula assessed the damage. Her chunky belly now spilled slightly over her pants bulging out on either side. Her cheeks were also noticeably pudgier then before. And she definitely had a double chin. She tried to pull her shirt down to cover her doughy belly but it only rode up once more, too large to be contained by her small shirt. Tylee pinched the sides of Azula's newly formed muffintop. "You're so squishy and cute!"

Azula blushed. "Squishy and Cute isn't what I'm going for." 

"It's what I'm going for." Tylee moved her finger in slow circles over the princess's soft belly. Tylee walked closed so that her nearly flat belly was pressed against Azula's pudgier belly. "We're going to have a lot of work to do if we're going to catch you up to Mai and Zuko. She gave the princess's belly another pat sending it into slow jiggles. Azula placed her hands on her belly she had a feeling she'd never be seeing her slim figure again.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula dropped down on the bed. Her belly flopped slightly at the action. She set her hand back atop her middle. Tylee sat down on the bed next to her. She watched the princess absently rub and poke at her chunky tummy. Tylee watched Azula's belly quiver and tremble beneath her careless touch. It was enjoyable for Tylee to watch the woman toy with her own belly. But it was much more enjoyable to be the person to cause Azula's abundant bulk to ripple. She watched Azula's hand rub up and down again.

 

 

"My turn my turn!" Tylee chanted.

 

"Your turn what?" Azula asked.

 

Tylee responded by brushing her fingers over Azula's expanded belly.

 

"Its really soft." Tylee said and pressed her hand harder against Azula's pudge.

 

"Yeah sure." Azula looked away as her plump cheeks turned red.

 

"Soon youll need a whole new bed." Tylee fantasized passionaly out loud.

 

Azula imagined herself with such a mountainous stomach that she'd no longer fit her bed and shivered.

 

"It wouldnt be too hard to fatten you up it seems like you gain weight really easily."

 

Azula scowled. But she grudgingly knew Tylee was right. She always had gained quickly. Which was partly why she practiced her bending so much.

 

 

Tylee slid her finger in circles around Azula's deeper belly button. "I think we should all go out and eat again." Tylee decided.

 

"I dont think thats a good idea." Azula replied. But she found herself betrayed by her growling stomach. She silently winced the knowing that she had just ate and was already hungry again unsettled her.

 

"I'll tell Zuko were ready then." Tylee said. She stood up.

 

"We aren't ready." Azula sat herself up. Rather tried to sit herself up. She huffed unused to new weight. Tylee watched the princess struggle for a second before offering a hand. "I don't need help." She said harshly. With one more heave she sat up. Again she was panting.

"I still need to get dressed." She added her hand was still resting atop her belly.

 

"I'm sure Zuko and Mai will take longer then you." Tylee replied. She skipped out of Azula's room leaving the princess to her own thoughts.

 

"How embarassing." She scoffed to no one. With the assumption that she'd no longer fit comfortably or fit at all into her armor Azula pulled out her other outfit. She hadn't worn that one in a while either and didn't have high hopes.

 

She sighed with the realization that she was up for one embarrassing trip to the royal tailor.

Based on how tightly the sash holding her shirt and pants together cut into her skin she had a feeling that todays lunch would do it.

 

“Oh good, you’re ready!” Tylee grabbed Azula’s hand. The princess didn’t even have time to tie her hair up before the excited Tylee had pulled her down the hall.

 

“Will you slow down?” Azula hissed.

 

“Oh yeah sorry. Im just so used to you being really fast.”

 

“I am really fast.” Azula snapped.

 

“Let’s go, I’ve have fire lord stuff to do.” Zuko said.

 

“Then go do it.” Mai replied.

 

“I have to eat first. I have priorities Mai.”

 

Azula frowned. If she was the fire lord she wouldn’t be blowing her duty off for food. She reluctantly accepted that she didn’t have as much self control around food as she liked to think. But she would never let her need for those fruit pies get in the way of her running her nation. As Azula seethed to herself she followed Tylee to the outside world.

 

Her palanquin bearers were waiting outside with a look of terror she’d never seen before. The exchanged glances as the princess neared. “I suppose it serves us right for laughing at the other guys.” One of them stole a glance at the unfortunate souls in charge of carrying the fire lord and lady.

 

“Let’s just hope.” The second man stopped short when the princess was in ear shot. “She doesn’t get any bigger.” He finished in a whisper.

 

“She will!” Tylee declared. “I’ll make sure of that.” The girl watched each and every one of their expressions change to pure horror.

 

Inside the eatery Zuko found them their usual table in the back. Before the waitress had time to speak he ordered one of everything.

“Maybe two.” Mai added.

 

The very moment the food was set on the table Zuko grabbed as much as he could. He hesitated and then grabbed another round for Mai.

What a gentleman Azula thought. This time she wouldn’t over do it. “So what if he takes all the food.” Azula mumbled. “I don’t need it.” She picked up one of her fruit pies and a bowl of rice. And then she decided that one more fruit pie couldn’t hurt.

Azula finished her meal off quickly and sat back watching Zuko and Mai gorge themselves with judging eyes.

 

Disappointed with Azula’s self restraint Tylee decided she would have to intervene if she wanted the princess to get any plumper. “Hey Azula?”

 

The princess looked at her.

 

“I can’t finish this will you help me?” Tylee held out a rice cake.

 

“Not this time.” Azula replied. She prided herself on not taking that tasty looking rice cake Tylee was currently waving in her face.

 

“That’s too bad because it tastes really good. Its a shame that its going to go to waste.”

 

“Give it to Zuko. He’ll eat it.” Azula suggested.

 

“But it’s really good. You should at least try it before I give it to him.”

 

Azula looked at Zuko. He did seem rather preoccupied with his bison meat. “Fine. But only because a good rice cake shouldn’t be wasted.”

 

Tylee enthusiastically fed Azula the rest of her rice cake. “Do you want another one? I have more.” Tylee gave the princess no time to answer before popping it into her mouth. “Or would you prefer rice balls? How about some mochi I have a lot of that.” Tylee said feeding Azula a sample of each. Tylee finally gave the princess a break. “You don’t want any of it do you?” The girl pouted.

 

“That’s right.” Azula declared. She refused to admit that her appetite had been replenished. She looked down at her belly and then at the food. She still hadn’t put on anymore visible weight. Her belly was resting no further in her lap then it was before. An her clothing still fit the same. But if she finished off what Tylee just started her luck wouldn’t hold out. She considered for a while longger.

 

“Okay since you don’t want anymore I’ll just.”

 

“No!” Azula grabbed Tylee’s hand. “I’ll eat it.”

 

Tylee smirked. “I know you will.” She gave Azula’s round stomach a pat before picking up the unfinished rice ball and feeding it to the princess.

 

“Why don’t you ever feed me like that?” Mai asked and shifted in her chair causing her stomach to slosh from side to side.

 

“Because you can feed yourself.” Zuko replied.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Azula asked. Tylee fed her the last of the mochi and rice cakes.

 

“I already did.” Tylee pointed to her own taunt and bloated belly. She picked up the final few rice balls.

 

“Actually I’m done too.” Azula replied. Her stomach was beginning to ache again.

 

“But I saved your favorite for last.” Tylee held up a plateful of fruit pies.

 

“You crafty little”

 

Tylee cut her off with one of the fruit pies. By the time she was halfway done with them she felt ready to burst. Her sash already had. It slipped off and fell to the floor 3 fruit pies ago revealing her ever softening midsection. But Tylee wasn’t done with her yet. She didn’t stop until Azula had eaten everything on the plate. The girl didn’t even stop when some of the jelly dribbled onto the corner of Azula’s mouth. The small mess agitated the princess the entire time.

The first thing she did when Tylee finally finished shoveling food into her mouth was dab the sticky mess away with the nearest cloth she could find. The second thing she did was look down. She almost didn’t want to know. Her tummy now rested heavy and full almost to the middle of her thighs. To make the situation worse, Azula came to realize that every single pound seemed to go to her middle. Unlike Mai she wasn’t even getting a nice rack or rear out of this. Even Zuko was getting more breast weight than she.

On the other end Tylee seemed to be largely pleased with the massive amout of weight centering itself in Azula’s stomach. She ran her hand up and down the bulky abundant flesh taking in each new curve. The princess hated to admit it but the rubbing helped ease the aching. Even more she hated to admit that she sort of enjoyed the feeling of a larger belly moving beneath the careful touch of Tylee.

The girl in mind helped the gorged princess out of her chair and to the palanquin. Tylee quietly apologized when she saw how pale the palanquin bearers grew.

 

The ride home was much slower then usual but they had at last arrived. Just as quickly as Zuko digs into his food Azula headed to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula accepted defeat. The day she took a trip to the royal tailor's had finally come. And Tylee was extremely eager to come along and make her feel more uncomfortable. And probably fill the tailor with as much dread as she filled Azula with food. The princess tugged her clothes on as much as they would go and then walked with Tylee to the servants quarters.  
Every single eye in the room dropped to Azula's significantly softer belly. "As if they had a right to judge me." 

Tylee grabbed Azula's hand. "Theyre just staring at you because they're jealous."

"That is not why and you know it." Azula spoke through clenched teeth. The princess blushed out of a toxic blend of anger and embarassment.

 

Unaware that Azula's anger was growing faster then her stomach Tylee skipped along with a wide smile. "Azula needs new clothes!" She called. She peeked her head into the room.

"So I've heard." The tailor replied. "Well come on then."

Azula stayed put. The princess was still debating the pros and cons of going in there. Tylee dared to give her a playful shove. Not ready and not used to her new belly Azula stumbled into the room and fell over onto the floor.

"Oopsie." Tylee flinched.

"Tylee I am going to kill you." Azula growled.

You'll have to catch me first Tylee thought. Instead she helped the struggling princess to her feet.  
The tailor stared at the pair with a humorless expression.   
"Why is she so stiff?" Tylee asked.

"Because my brother and Mai ate already making her work over time." Azula answered. "Which means this will have to stop." She gestured to her belly.   
The tailor with a few grumbles got to work. She took Azula's measurements. The princess felt more embarassed upon seeing each new number.   
In her position next to Azula Tylee felt a sudden burst of jealousy as she watched the Tailor's fingers brush over the princess's tummy. Somewhere down the road Tylee had decided that only she was allowed to run her fingers up and down Azula's soft curves. 

"Okay. I've got all the info I need. I'll send someone when your cloths are ready."

"Now just how long will this take? I don't plan on showing off my new body."

"You should have thought about that before."

"Okay." Tylee interrupted. "I think it's time for us to head out." She took Azula's hand. The princess held her nasty look but let Tylee pull her away. “I think its lunch time.” The girl informed Azula cheerfully.

 

“And?” Azula asked.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Tylee asked. She poked Azula’s middle.

 

“No.” Azula growled.

 

“Well I am.” Tylee announced.

 

“Then go eat.” The princess replied.

 

“I want to eat with somebody.” Tylee inched closer to Azula.’’

 

“I’m sure Zuko and Mai are already there waiting.” Azula pointed out.

 

“Okay but I want to eat with you.” Tylee said. She squeezed Azula’s hand.

 

“If I eat any more Rohna is going to kill me. I mean I’ll beat her but she’ll try to kill me if I ask her to remake my robes again.” Azula replied. She finally had a good excuse to get Tylee to stop pestering her. She smirked to herself.

 

“Oh please. Just for a little bit.” Tylee begged.

 

Azula thought it over. “Fine. But only for a little bit.” She put emphasis on the only.

 

 

But she knew very well that it was never just for a little bit. By the fifth plate of bison meat she knew she was right. Tylee was as determined as ever to stuff her until she burst and then some. Azula set her hand atop her bloated stomach and let Tylee feed her a final bowl of dessert.

The princess stood up. She rubbed her tummy. It felt surprisingly acheless. This concerned the princess more than when it did.

I couldn’t possibly be getting used to all of this food. The princess thought. She felt butterflies flutter in her huge belly.

 

 

Consumed by her own dread Azula didn’t notice Tylee admiring her. The way her stomach spilled plump and gentle over her waistband. How it dipped down and overhung ever so slightly bobbing lightly with each of Azula’s irritated strides.

Tylee put Azula’s pacing to a stop by hopping in front of her. “Youre so squishy!” she smiled and grabbed Azula’s sides. The princess let out a startled yelp and then grumbled something to herself. “Sorry!” Tylee apologized.

 

“Alright Tylee I’ve just about had it with you and your.” The princess stopped her fuming when she noticed the tears springing to Tylee’s eyes. “Oh forget it.” She said.

Of all the weakness to have. The princess thought. Tylee’s pouting and crying is the worst. “Why are you still crying?”

 

Tylee looked up from Azula’s stomach. “Because I need someone or something to cheer me up.”

 

“Fine.” Azula sighed.

 

Tylee nervously tapped her fingers around Azula’s belly button and then slid her fingers under the soft overhang. She put her hands back atop Azula’s tummy and offered it soft strokes that seemed to ease the princess’s temper. Tylee’s touch came to a stop. “I just want a hug.” She decided. She closed her arms around Azula’s belly as much as it’s larger size would allow. Tylee was happy to know she could still clasp her hands together but hoped all the same that she could make the princess so big she wouldn’t be able to. She moved in closer to Azula. Her pudgy belly pressed warm and soft against Tylee’s small frame.

 

Azula pet at Tylee’s hair. “You feel better yet? This is getting. Odd.” Her face flushed.

 

Tylee rubbed up and down Azula’s plump sides. “Almost.” She propped her head against Azula’s breast.

 

If a little bit for Tylee means a whole feast. Azula thought.

How long is almost. It didn’t really matter. Azula was comfortable enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Tylee looked over and watched Azula roll onto her side. As it would seem sleeping on her fuller middle wasnt an option anymore. But the princess was sleeping soundly anyways. Tylee found herself surprised at her own thoughts. That she was happy that the princess had grown lazy and taken to sleeping more often. It would keep her from losing her beautifully big belly. No doubt Tylee helped coax Azula into her sleep. The princess enjoyed the tummy rubs weather she admitted it or not.  
With the princess sleeping mostly still it was easier for Tylee to picture her with a few more pounds. She’d be so pretty. And Tylee was determined to make her fantasies real.  
The girl smiled to herself. Azula stirred again so that she was laying on her back. How much larger her stomach looked swelling up and out in a perfectly round and perfectly squishy arc. Tylee noted that is was looking extra round since it had just been forged and pampered. Whenever the princess exhaled it would expand larger for a moment.   
Still not having her new robes yet Azula’s belly was completely bare. Her old robes could no longer contain it and her shirt kept riding up. Where it was stretched tight across her brests.  
Tylee placed her head onto Azula’s stomach and took in its soft warmth and plump shape.  
Azula mumbled something quite in her sleep. Tylee couldnt place what she had said though. She guessed that Azula sensed Tylees head on her tummy but was still so invested in her slumber that she wasn’t gonna do anything about it.

Azula awoke to the smell of komodo sasuage and bison meat and a collection of other alluring scents. With a concerning degree of effort she finally sat herself up. 

“Ouchie.” Tylee frowned and rubbed her head. 

No wonder it was so hard to get up. Azula thought. Tylee had been sleeping on top of her. 

“Come on get up we have a dinner to get to.” Azula commanded. Tylee was enthusiastic to obey this command. She jumped to her feet and followed Azula to the dining room. Hopefully Zuko and Mai hadn’t eaten everything already. Azula did wake up pretty late. “If anything I can have them cook more.” Azula said apparently she was thinking the same way Tylee was.

The two of them arrived just in time to see Zuko and Mai waddling away. It was the slowest and jiggliest waddle Tylee had ever seen. 

“Now Tylee take it easy this time. I don’t want any more of this.” Her hand slid over her impressive middle. “I actually want to fit into my new robes.” It was true she really did want her new robes to fit. And she still clung to the hope that she’d be able to get her old ones to fit again too. 

Tylee had other hopes. “I at least want to be able to see your belly under the robes.” She cut the first slice of hippocow and fed it to the princess. Butterflies returned to her stomach she could already feel herself giving in. The hippocow was just so tastey. Surly the rest of the meal would be just as good and she longed to find out. But at once she longed for her old robes and agility. Distracted by her own thoughts she didn’t even realize that she let Tylee feed her the entire platter of hippocow until the full feeling began to set in. A wave of relief over took the princess. She was feeling full! And it was only her first plate! Perhaps her appitate hadn’t been destroyed as terribly as she thought. Her victory was short lived. Tylee had already started shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. She knew itd be going straight to her aching tummy. “Tylee that’s quite enough.” The princess caught Tylee’s slender wrist. 

“What do you mean?” The girl looked truly puzzled. “I thought you wanted more.”

Azula chose to focus on the pain central to her stomach. “Actually not this”

As usual Tylee cut her off with a fruit pie. Her go to persuader. Azula scowled the girl had found her weakness and planned to exploit it every time. At the same time the princess was weirdly proud of Tylee’s cunning. 

Without any assistance Azula finished off the fruit pies herself. With each one she willed herself to stop but her belly had a plan of its own and worked with her hands to get that plan fulfilled. When she finally found the plate empty she swore that that was all she was going to be eating. 

“Here have some komodo chicken.” Tylee offered. 

“No thanks.” Azula passed. For once the guilt and the sick feeling served their purposes. The princess would not be eating anymore. But to her despair a familiar pain had situated itself in her midsection. This familiar pain was always followed by a heap of new weight. Azula rested her hand atop her abundant and abused belly she was too full to do much more. But yet she still chose to be thankful that she was feeling so stuffed instead of empty and longing for more then she needed. 

“Are you sure? The Mocci is awesome this morning.” Tylee replied her own mouth already full. 

The princess nodded as her hand absently rubbed at her wider girth. 

“But you always eat a lot more then this.” Tylee pouted. She moved to stand in front of the gorged princess. She gave the princess’ doughy gut a poke. “That’s why you got so fat.” She felt Tylee prodding her soft sides. 

“I think that its your fault actually.” Azula mumbled. Tylee’s hands moved to caress her thicker love handles. They found their way under her overhang which rested nearer to her knees then before. Clearly her dinner was beginning to settle in making a home of her middle. 

“I mean just look at you.” She pretended to scold. She dropped the pudgy princess’s belly and smiled as it sloshed back into place. She pinched the Azula’s red and even rounder cheeks. “You’ve gotten so big. You might just catch up to Mai.”

Azula peeked nervously down at her belly and pushed her hands harder into it. For the first time she could recall she felt self cautious. And knowingly or not Tylee was going to take advantage of it. Tylee gave her a devious smirk and Azula knew that the girl was not unaware. Once more Azula found herself strangely intrigued at how much Tylee had learned from her. Azula shifted uncomfortably under Tylee’s stare. She suddenly felt every pound shed put on since day one. Tylee put her hand over Azula’s and moved the princess’ hand up and down. She had truly grown so warm and so soft. She could feel her appitite returning in full.

Tylee didn’t gave not a warning before she popped a ball of Mocci into Azula’s mouth. The girl was so cruel.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula found herself filled with a mix of anger and contempt and food. Way way too much food. 

Since her first bite of hippocow hours earlier she had swelled some more. And as usual she was confined bloated to her chair with a firm taunt stomach. She found her belly to be feeling tighter. But not tighter in the fit and slim kind of way it used to. She groaned. What had she done to herself?

"What? Still hungry?" Tylee offered up a the drumstick she was working on.

Azula answered with a quick nod no. She didn't even want to think about food. But Tylee skipped over to her anyways and fed her what was left of the drumstick. If her pants had buttons they would have certainly popped. The princess winced as the last food item invaded her tortured gut. She moaned in pain and rubbed at her pounding stomach.

"Maybe I did over do it this time." Tylee wondered out loud as she looked upon the plentiful princess. She did look like she was actually going to be sick. She felt sort of bad for forcing her friend to indulge so much. 

"I guess I'll just finish this myself." She started in on what was left of the food. When she finally looked up from her meal her eyes fell onto a woeful looking princess. And no wonder! She had forgotten the comforting tummy rubs. She scampered to Azula's side quick as lightning bending. She gave the princess's delicate belly a few strokes taking care not to press to hard and make Azula's pain worse. The princess stirred slightly under Tylee's soothing touch. Tylee realized with a sensation of happiness that the princess' bello had ballooned out to her knees. She planted a small kiss on Azula's belly button. But unlike normal Azula didn't make any comment. She's asleep again Tylee realized. Sort of asleep anyways.

"She's awfully quiet. What did you do to her?" Zuko asked he stepped closer each step would send the glasses on the tabletop vibrating. 

"Just gave her a little snack." Tylee answered.

"A little? She's gotten huge." Mai stepped up next to her boyfriend. Tylee feared that together they would cause an earthquake or an avalanche or something. Compared to the ocean of fat they were swimming in Azula was as slim as anyone else.

"I guess it was more then a little. She's not feeling too good." Tylee admitted. She continued to pat at the princess' pained middle. "She'll be okay though."

"If you say so." Mai tried to shrug but couldn't lift her arms more then a little under halfway.

"Where are you guys going?" Tylee asked.

"A new restaurant opened down the street." Zuko relayed the best news he heard in a long time.

"Azula and I will have to try it." Tylee said.

At this Azula flinched. The last thing she need was new foods to tempt her ever growing appetite.

"Come on Azula lets get you upstairs." Tylee held out her hand.

Azula flinched again the thought of trying to walk all the way upstairs was horrifying in her current state.

But Tylee helped her get to her feet. Her belly wobbled with every difficult step. It hit against her thighs each time. But she was too sleepy to be alarmed.

When Azula awoke there was a pile of cloths folded neatly next to her. He tailor must have finished them. Finally she'd have something to cover her massive middle. She threw her old pants to the floor and slipped into the new pair. In her excitement she forgot that Tylee was still in the room. Not that it mattered Tylee had seen her change before. If she recalled right that's what started this whole mess.

Standing before her full length mirror for the first time in ages her thrill quickly died out. Before the mirror she came to notice that her new pants were already hugging a bit snugly. From her sides formed the beginnings of a newer larger muffin top. With her chubby fingers she pinched at her sides holding onto more skin then she thought she ever would. Her body really had grown. Her stomach much larger than it had been days ago. And With her stomach grew her sense of insecurity. Azula winced. Like Zuko was so long ago Azula had become a little more then twice the woman she once was. Her belly had grown a new assortment of rolls and layers and jutted out further than ever. She practically had two tummies split at the belly button. One smaller roll gently overlapping one larger even softer roll on the bottom. And When she tried to tug her old robes closed she found out that the two flaps of cloth didn't even cover half of her new fattened figure. Azula slid her hand down the topmost layer and let it rest at her deepened belly button. She bit her lip. She considered for the first time that she really wouldn't be able to undo the damage like she first thought. And despite herself she began to cry. As if her bigger belly wasn't embarrassing enough. But with her tears came with a second emotion. She was angry. Tylee had probably done this to get back at her. 

From her seat on Azula's bed Tylee's stomach knotted. She didn't mean to make Azula feel awful. In fact that was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted Azula to feel as beautiful as she thought the princess was.

"I didn't do this for vengeance." Tylee promised when she noticed Azula's flaring temper. "Or to embarrass you. I did this because I think you look great." Tylee hugged Azula from behind taking hold of as much of the tubby princess as she could. Her arms sunk deep in between the two warm layers.

Azula tilted her head. Tylee had her attention.

"Ever since the first night I saw you standing in front of your mirror the first time. I said I liked you like this and I meant it. You look adorable."

"I don't want to look"

Tylee dared to interrupt her. "Adorable and powerful. The bigger you are the more powerful and wealthy you look. A big belly is a symbol of power and money.And you're the princess no one is more powerful and richer then you." She rubbed her thumb over the bottom layer of belly nearest to the princess's belly button. Even that small motion was enough to have it wobbling slightly.

Tylee had a point. Zuko had grown absolutely massive and he was the fire lord. But on her It didn't feel right. It didn't look right.

But Tylee would say different she was trailing loving circles around Azula's doughy tummy. "If it makes you feel better you can feed me next time."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first time in a good long while that Azula felt truly happy to be sitting at the dinner table. After thinking it over the princess came to decide that Tylee was absolutely right. Nothing said power more then a large and overbearing figure. And no citizens in any of the four nations wore power better then Azula. The princess sat at the table dressed in fine button down robes.

At the other end of the table Zuko was drumming his sausage sized fingers on the table. Each time his finger hit the table a vibration would be sent jiggling all the way up his arm.

“Stop that.” Mai grumbled

“Stop what?” Zuko asked and placed a wobbly and flabby arm on his soft chest.

“You know what you’re doing.” Mai answered her cheeks quivered around every word.

Zuko took her puffy hand. “Sometimes I like it better when you’re eating. You complain less.”

Azula held back a chuckle. Watching the pair go at each other was a dinner theater. Apparently not everyone was as happy as her and Tylee. And this dinner the two would have together. Azula planned on holding Tylee to her offer. The girl was much to small anyways. She barely had a tummy at all. Azula bit into one of the fruit pies she had been saving.

The servants first put food on front of the fire lord and lady. They had all grown weary of Zuko. At least when he was hungry. Azula heard rumors that he and Mai get grumpy when they get hungry. When they finally got around to serving her Azula looked over at Tylee. She wondered what would be the most appropriate thing to feed her first. She tapped one of her chins. Of course feeding herself first was an option too. And she was pretty delighted by that idea.

Tylee sat quietly waiting for Azula to make her decision. She secretly hoped that Azula would just forget about her offer and just eat everything herself. The less food she fed to Tylee the bigger she would get.

Finally Azula arrived at a decision. She came to loom over Tylee. She tapped a finger on Tylee’s belly like Tylee often did to her. And Tylee knew that she’d be the one eating most of that morning’s meal. Azula sat on the table and picked up the nearest plate to her.

“What do you prefer. Hippocow or Komodo meat?” Azula asked.

“I think Komodo meat. But I like mocchi the best.” Tylee answered.

Azula waved her request off and fed her the Komodo mean and followed it up with the hippocow. She gave the girl plate after plate until she felt like she was overflowing. And like she did to Azula. The princess soothed her aching belly with up and down runs. Azula’s hand ran over the slight new curve of Tylee’s belly. The girl realized that her tummy had bece a mirror of what Azula’s looked like when she came back to the place for the first time. How far the princess had come. Tylee’s eyes wandered away from her own softening middle to Azula’s. The way Azula positioned herself so that she hovered over Tylee gave the girl a whole new angle to appreciate the princess from. Azula’s position had her impressive double belly hanging down. It nearly touched Tylee’s own. Tylee guessed that a few meals later it would.

Azula fed Tylee another plate of hippocow. And as she did Tylee took hold of her squishy lower belly. She stroked it lovingly before rubbing her cheek up against it. Azula was almost perfect. Tylee hugged Azula’s waist which made it possible to sink deeper into the princess’s pudge. And Tylee noticed joyfully that her hands just barely clasped around Azula’s growing expanse.

For Azula this hug gave her the satisfying realization that she had successfully fattened the once slim Tylee up. The girl was becoming a chubby and round thing. Azula put a hand on the girl’s bloated gut and felt it rising and falling. Of course Tylee would never grow as big as her. Azula left Tylee’s hug and sat down. Her belly pouring out atop her just waiting to be filled. Azula rest her hand on top of it and with her free hand called Tylee forward.

“Come on Tylee. You have kept me waiting long enough.” She pointed to the fruit pies. There was an uncountable number of them set at the table. It was probably at Azula’s insistence. Tylee could already see the buttons on the princess’ new robes bursting off. Tylee came to the princess. While caressing the rolly side of Azula’s belly Tylee held the first fruit pie out to her. The princess took her first greedy bite she was falling once again to the gluttony those delicious fruit pies always brought. And with Tylee pinching at and poking at her needy stomach she could eat for hours. And she would


	7. Chapter 7

Tylee tried counting out how many empty plates surrounded Azula. But She lost track ten plates ago. She didn't even want to try and count how many Zuko and Mai had kicked clean. Seven plates of food had entered her belly. She rubbed her chucky belly. this time it was there to stay. It stuck out firm and round like an over inflated beachball. 

"Hand me another plate Tylee." Azula said.

"There's no food left." Tylee answered.

"Hmpf where'd it all go?" Zuko asked.

"Gee I wonder." Mai replied. Mai was in a sour mood. After all she didn't get to eat as much as Zuko that time.

Azula sat up as much as her full stomach would let her. Tylee walked over to her. The slight tremble of her new belly was still weird to her. Unlike Azula who had gotten used to the feeling of a swaying middle a while ago. The princess had gotten so huge since Tylee first got to the palace. And 5 plates ago the buttons on her shirt began to strain. The openings created by the strain allowed Tylee to see the soft and abundant bulk underneath. Tylee touched one of her fingers over one of the openings to feel the tummy it revealed.

And she noticed Azula reach out. So she moved closer and allowed the princess to grab her own mini muffintop. The princess rubbed it with her fingers. And finally dessert was served. Tylee fed the expectant princess the first rice cake. Tylee put the empty plates atop the rest of the pile. The princess had a crazily large appetite and a belly to match it. And with the first spoonful of ice cream, the middle 3 buttons on Azula's shirt popped off. The swelling curve of her belly had become exposed for Tylee to look upon. And Tylee stared. She realized that the only things keeping the overfed princess from spilling out completely were the top and bottom buttons. Azula tapped her belly with impatience. Every tap sent a vibrating over her jiggly belly. Tylee almost didn't want to feed her just so she could see more belly quivers. But Azula was reaching for a fruit pie so Tylee came to help. She was still staring as she passed the food to Azula. The way one roll rest softly on top of the other was beautiful. The princess tried to sit up sending her tummy into rolling waves. 

"You all full?" Tylee asked.

"I'm not even close." Azula answered. She had to gasp for air after every word.

"No wonder you've become such a fatty." Tylee said. But she wasn't surprised after all the princess pretty much had two stomachs to feed.

"I think you are everything though." Tylee added. She double checked the table and still saw no more food.

The growing princess frowned. And she wondered how there was no food left when she had a chef to make her more.

"Let's get you upstairs and give this tummy a break." Tylee suggested. She helped Azula to her feet. Helping the princess get up was growing harder like the princess's belly was growing fatter. But she did it and got Azula up to her bed room.

Azula dropped onto her bed. Her belly flopped up and settled heavily into her lap. It now rests just at her knees. Tylee undid the remaining two buttons. With her middle completely bare Tylee absorbed her full beauty. She looked from Azula's puffier cheeks to her set of chins. Her stare settled on Azula's tummy where it would stay. The princess had stuffed herself so full that night that she starters growing a third layer of belly above the first two. Tylee pinched the newest roll. Even though it was still small it was just as soft as the rest.

Azula stared at Tylee's hand she could see nothing but her cascading belly. Tylee let go of her belly and started helping her put her robes on. 

Tylee managed to fasten the top of Azula's robes. But at the top of her belly the two flaps refused to come together. Tylee tugged and pulled but couldn't get them more then half way around the princess.

"What's taking so long?" Azula asked.

"They don't fit." Tylee said 

Azula frowned. If this continued she would be taking a trip to the tailor every week. She put her hand on her belly. But if that was what it took to maintain her stomach she would do it.

"How big are you going to make me?" Azula asked.

Tylee smiled down at her. She looked so lovely with her plump figure.

"I told you. You're going to have to get a whole new bed." Tylee hugged Azula. She pressed a face into her tummy's warm bulk and rubbed against it.

Azula knew for sure that her slim days chasing Aang around were over. And her days sitting on her throne with an always fed belly were beginning.


End file.
